herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Hisatsu
"Polishing the talent! I cut open my future. 'Amazing Ability', GekiChopper!" Ken Hisatsu (久津 ケン Hisatsu Ken) is GekiChopper (ゲキチョッパー GekiChoppā) the fifth member of the Gekirangers, colored white with orange accents in a suit that resembles a karate uniform. Biography Gekiranger He is a lazy prodigy who trained at the Beast Origin Village and mastered one of the oldest fighting styles in the Beast Arts: the karate-styled as a way to get over the pain of losing his mother at a young age. Ken was originally to aid Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami, but he left to travel abroad since his Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers were busted. Furthermore, he sold the Virtuous Beast Sword that Sha-Fu gave him for travelling money. He is a free spirit as well, not letting his own talents and family ties to the Fierce Beast-Fist be all he's known for. Ken can utilize the Fierce Ki Hard Diamond (激気研鑽 Geki Kensan?), a genius technique in which he condenses his Fierce Ki into a diamond blade on his hand with which can cut through anything. However, his laziness and frequent complaining get in the way. He eventually manifested Extreme Ki on Christmas Eve out of his passion for the holidays. He frequently uses the word "Osu" (押忍?), which is a term in karate meaning "patience with myself and others." He also uses "kenzan," an archaic Japanese word that means "Just arrived" and is also a pun on his name, Ken. Using the SoZyuTo, he can summon and control Beast-Fist God SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh. During the final battle, Ken, alongside the other Fierce Beast Fist users, including the Fist Sages, keep Long at bay until Jan Kandou, Ran, and Retsu return. He witnesses the three Gekirangers defeating Long and sealing his powers. After the battle is over, Ken returns to work at SCRTC Meisters. Jan meets up with Ken to say farewell one last time before setting off on his own journey. GekiChopper GekiBeasts *Beast-Fist God SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers *Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade *Virtuous Beast Sword Gekiwaza Although Ken possesses only basic Geki energy, the sheer power of his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique enables him to fight on the same level as Gou with his Fierce Violet Ki or the others with their Kageki ;Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza An ancient Gekiwaza of Brusa Ee that Ken mastered with his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique. * : Used with SaiBlade Cutter Mode, a powerful slash of the SaiBlade ** : A stronger version of the attack. ** : Using the power of muni-muni (teamwork), Super GekiRed and GekiChopper combine the Super GekiClaw and SaiBlade into the Super SaiBlade. Super GekiRed then uses Extreme Ki Infusion on GekiChopper who is now able performs a powerful slash, creating the power. ** : * : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a rapid barrage. ** : GekiChopper fires a single powerful projectile from the SaiBlade Finger. ** : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a multi-rapid barrage. * : Flipping through the air, GekiChopper uses his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond with the SaiBlade Cutter to perform multiple slashes on an opponent. ;SaiDaiOh Gekiwaza Techiques utilized by SaiDaiOh as controlled by GekiChopper. * : SaiDaiOh sticks his sword in the ground, leaving a trail of explosions. * : SaiDaiOh spins his sword very fast, creating a freezing storm. * : The Break Big Sword's blade extends at the enemy and slashes them, forming a mark on the opponent.fore setting off on his own journey. See also *Dominic Hargan - Power Rangers counterpart in Jungle Fury. Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals